


"We'll See You At Home Sweetheart"

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: pre!canon, wander moms au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind





	"We'll See You At Home Sweetheart"

Wander sniffed and curled up further, the cold of the small cell suffocating. He wrapped his arms around a nearby torso and curled into it, desperate for any kind of warmth. His trembling stopped as he buried himself into the thick violet fur that he clutched.

“He can’t stay here any longer.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Wander blocked out the voices around him, curling tightly into a small ball. Surrounded by warmth, he felt the pang of hunger once more, but ignored it. If he didn’t pay attention, his stomach wouldn’t growl.

Whenever it growled he could tell they got worried about him. He didn’t want them to worry.

The voices quieted as he curled up, and the other two in the small cell cast worried glances at each other.

“How’s it coming?”

The turquoise woman nodded sadly at the statement, then looked into the hall. Nobody could be seen.

She quickly flipped around to the thick brick walls that lined their cell, and picked at a single brick. The mortar flecked away under her finger and she nodded, “Tomorrow at the latest, Camille. He can get out through here.”

Camille hummed and leaned back against the wall, Wander still firmly on her lap, now sound asleep. “I’m gonna miss him P.”

“Me too, sweetheart.” She leaned over and kissed her gently on her temple, “Me too.”

\----------------------------------------

The next morning started off quiet. The bright light of a nearby sun glared through the ship’s windows, winding it’s way even in the dungeon.

The entire ship was silent, everyone in the early stages of awakening. The turquoise mother awoke first, sitting up with a yawn she rubbed her eyes and glanced around her.

Her little family lay curled in the corner beside her, Wander clutched in Camille’s tight embrace.

She smiled, then stood up, her joints popping as she made her way to the cell door. Already she could hear the humming and whirring of the ship waking up.

Shaking her head clear she made her way back over to her sleeping family. “Wake up. It’s time.” Camille woke with a groan, blinking lethargically, “Already?”

With a nod from Pheobe, Camille looked down at the son who still slept in her arms.

She gently grabbed his shoulder and shook it, “Wander. Wake up, honey.” The smaller squeaked in protest as she pulled him up to sitting position. “Come on. You have to go.”

Suddenly a smash ricocheted around the cell room, the thick steel door barring the exit slamming open, shaking the rows of cells. The two mothers looked at each other in shock and down at their son.

Quickly pulling Wander to his feet, the violet nomad watched Pheobe rip at the brick.

“Mama, what’s happening?” Even Wander was up at this point, looking around in fear as the cacophony of sound erupted around him.

 

Each cell door, one by one, were slamming open, screams of fear erupting from within. A whirr of a blaster, a shot, and the cell would fall silent. It was a vicious pattern: open, shoot, silence.

Everyone was desperate, their cell neighbors screaming as they tried to throw themselves into the bars. Suddenly the footsteps approached and their adjacent neighbor’s cell door slid open, synchronized with the falling brick that had come from the wall.

Camille quickly lifted up Wander and roughly cradled him into her chest, covering him with her arms, as the shot went off.

She dropped him roughly on the ground and ushered him towards the opening. Crawling in, Wander turned to look at his parents, a look of pure fear on his face, “Mama?” Then a blue hand reached in and pushed him on, and he was forced to crawl.

As soon as he was in a voice floated in through the hole, “We’ll see you at home, sweetheart.”, and the brick slid back in place, plunging him into darkness. He could still hear the sounds from beyond the wall and a round of blaster shots shocked him once more.

Then the footsteps moved on.

“Mama?”

He flipped around in the wide hole, “Mommy?”

He pushed on the brick, shoving with all his might. He pushed and pushed, for what felt like forever. Just as his arms were giving out, he gave one more massive heave, and he threw himself into the brick, the slab of cement falling out once more.

In a cloud of wall dust, he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Pulling himself up he looked around the now silent cell. Nothing was there.

His mothers were gone. And there was nothing to tell him where they went. He looked around, ducked, trembling, into the now vacant hallway. Nothing.

With tears in his eyes he crawled back into the hole in the wall, brick laying forgotten on the floor.

He crawled on through the small passage, tears running down his cheeks, blinding him. He crawled through the passage until he found a small vent opening in the wall, and squeezed out into a gleaming white hallway.

He took off down an abandoned hallway, looking back and forth as his unused legs ached under the sudden strain.

He flung himself around a corner, stopping suddenly next to a row of circular holes in the wall, each one uniform.

Curiosity gripped him, and he gently touched the outer ring of the small holes and pressed a hand into one. Where there used to be only darkness, revealed a curtain that gently swished at the hand’s interference.

He quickly wiped his tears away, and pressed an arm into the curtained hole, pushing his head through after.

The shiny interior of an escape pod gleamed back at him, the many dials and buttons at the dash. “Momma?”

He peered around the tiny cabin, looking around for a flash of that familiar fur, when he felt a sudden push on his back.

He tumbled into the cabin with a squeak, and the airlock surrounding the pod released with a hiss. “Momma, Mommy!”

Wander tried to right himself and head back for the door, but the thin silver panels were sliding shut, and his small hand slammed against them in fear as the pod released itself into space.

‘Auto-Pilot Engaged’

He jumped backwards as the man’s voice came over the intercom, surrounding him in its mechanical voice. The pod vibrated as the thrusters began burning fuel, and the little device floated away from the ship.

Wander let out a cry as he floated off, running to the nearest window on the pod and looking back at the ship. A tall figure stood in the window where the pod had ejected, wings spanning from their back and curled horns spiraling from their head.

Wander pounded on the window, desperate that they would see, but the figure merely cast him a glance and walked off, deep down into the ship.

The floodgates opened once more, and Wander fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing.

The pod floated off, tiny passenger oblivious to everything around him, encompassed in sorrow, while on the main ship two figures ran, desperate to find their son.


End file.
